Reaper Girl
by KatiekinzAnimeLuver96
Summary: a young and sexy girl becomes a Shinigami and must fight the most evil Hollow that ever was. What will happen? Who will come to help her? Takes place in tehe future btw. its after nukes blew lots of stuff up. its why the world is a desert.
1. Chapter 1

Reaper Girl: A Bleach Fanfic by Katie

Autors Note: this takes place far in tha futire of bleach so its different and weird ans d there's lots of OCs. And also this is dedicated to the best BF eva Jake! I hope this is good enough. I know its not as good as Vengance Revelations, but I tried! please like it!

I was 14 tears old and had just started high school. ine day outside tha highschool i was walking, it was sunny and pretty out but i felt something ominus coming, I could feel it in my bones. All of a sudden a huge burst of dust came at me and a man with red hair ran out. I did not kno who he was bust i was scared. "RUN" he scramed at me but I did not because i am brave. "I will not run, let me help you" I said and he kept telling me to run but i kept defying him so he just gave up. but then a disgusting man with long black hair dripping with blood who wore a big white cloack came out of the dust two which hadnt settled yet he was horrible and he had big black eyes with a red center and he looked at me and i felt week. i fell to the ground and the man with red hair yelled "you shall not hurt her!" and he began to fight with evil man who was much taller than him. the man had tenteclaes and they surrounded the man with red hair and began to suffocate him "No no stop it you hideous man!" I yelled and then stabbed him with a knife I carried with me he screamed and let go of the man with red hair. Then he towered over me and let out an evil laugh and opened his sharp tooth filled mouth ans said "you will die you little bitch" but then the man with red hair stabbed him before he could do anything! his sword was huge and powerful and when he stabbed the evil man it sent a shock of gross black muck too him he fell to the ground and the evil guy disentagrated into a black gross pool. "he is defearted" the man with red hair said "but i am dying" he said. "what is your name man with red hair" i asked he replied "Ichigoo" "all my friends are dead now i am the only one left that man killed him what you just saw was our final battle" "oh my fucking god!" i yelled "dats bad!" i said. "it is bad and very sad 2 but now i will b with them" "is there anything i can do mr" i said and he said back "yes take my powers become a Shinigami" "whats a shingami?" i asked he said back "it is a soul repaer, he gaurds the flow of souls between our world and the after world" "oh my fuck that is really cool!" i screamed at him. "i know right huh?" he said "here are your powers" and then I was b;asted with his reiatsu! "ah i am very weak now" he said anad i am dying he added. I then saw he had an enormous erection "wow you have agigantic penis" i said and so I unzipped his pants and began to suck on his gigantic dick "oh yes mmm yes ahhh suck that cock whore" he said and I did "mmm yummy you taste delicious" "ahh im cumming" he said and he did he gave me a facial all over my face and my face was dripping delicious cum. "Ah thank you i may die in piece of btw take this note it says everything you need to know about being a shinigami!" I began 2 cry as he died and then he died.

I cried to the heavens "YOU CANNOT TAKE HIM!" bit it was much too late. I ran home through the desert and ran into my room (i live alone btw) and cried myself to sleep. The next morning I woke up and red the note he left me "you are now very powerful. the man you saw me defeat was a Hollow an evil soul who refused to leave our world and that us shinigamis must put into the after world. his name was tsukyoaita and he was one of the most evilist powerful hollows ever. the sword I defeated him with was the zanpakuto in its shikai form. p.s. thank you for the good head whore" I pressed it to my chest and cried i love him he was so sexy and now he was dead! But now I had powers what would I do with them? I kept reading the note "he was partners with the an eviler more powerful man named Chizahutamikura who wants 2 destroy the world. I used up all my power defeating tsukoatia and now YOU are the chosen one who must deafeat chizahu!" I heard thunder outside as I finished. I got a psychich vision "You shall nut defeat me little girl! I AM CHIZAHUTAMIKURA AND YOU ARE MINE! I WILL RULE THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" i screamed! I am not a girl im a woman! I looked into my mirror at my gigantic breasts and tight cunt and my long flowing blond and black pigtails and my luciosu red lips and my sexy schoolgirl outfit. "I will defeat you Chizahu!" "NO YOU WILL NOT!" he visioned to me. "YES I WILL FUCKER!" i yelled. it was the beginning of the end.

Then I gut a phonecall on my scell from my bf at school. "Hey Otsara!" he said sexily and i said back "hey Kaje!" (haha see that?) "you sound hot today" "dont i always" he said back "of course baby anyway I am a shinigami now" "whats that skank?" "oh it means i gaurd souls from this world to the next and defeat evil ones" "oh cool. wanna cum over and fuck, baby?" "hell yeah! then lets go to school" "ok se you" "see ya bye!" I said. Then I went to his house he didnt have any parents like me. "come on in slut" he said and i did and he threw me on the cough and we startted to have sex. He pulled out his dick and it was huge like 19 inches long "oh yeah ram me!" i said and he shoved it in my wet cunt. "uh uh ugh!" i yelled my breasts bouncing back and forth" "yes yes yes!" he came into me tho i was on birth control so there would be no baby. he pulled out his huge monster cock and slapped me with it. "mm yeah" we said together. then we walked 2 school. it was a rainy day and we went into class it was boring then we left the class for lunch and it was good then we went to break time out on the football field he was playing football he was so good at it and hot. he came up to me. "you were great out there baby!" i said as I waved my pom pom I was a cheerleader. "you were great too!" then we went and made out behind the bleachers and we rubbed each other crotches but then all of a sudden lighting came out from the sky as the sky darkened! I heard a cruel laugh come from the sky and I an evil man dropped from it. It was Chizahu! "I HAVE COME FOR YOU OTSARA!" he said and he almost killed Kaje but i teleported kaje away from the battle on the empty football field. Chizahu looked like a bigger boney more evil version of tsukoaita and he had a hunchback with his spine sticking out it was terrible! "MUAHAHAHAHA!" he yelled and spewed black goo at me! it wrapped around me and he dragged me toward him "its time for you to die!" but then i got my sword out and cut through! He screammed! "NO!" "I AM THE MOST EVIL OF ALL HOLLOWS YUOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME EVER YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!" he screamed and then he slammed me to the ground with his giant hand and I fell into the mud as it rained. He began to slide toward the school... he was going to rampage through it! i had to stop him!

Done! That's the first part of my story. I think ti will be three parts. what do you guys thing? And please revioew Jake, I hope you love it! its for yoy baby!


	2. Chapter 2

autors note: Thanks 4 the rebiew u gave me before ur account was deleted, jake! oh yeah, and i kno u dont like Benji but please tell him thank u 4 coming up with Chizahu's appearance and the scary stuff! anywa luv u baby! BTW IM SO SORRY ABOUT OUR FIGHTS! I PROMISE IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN.

now 2 the other reviewers: first, thx 4 all the reviews! second im sorry i culdnt update i was very busy with different things and kind of 4got about this but im finishing it now! anyway thanks 4 the advice unnamed and dragonhunter. i did some of that, so I hope this is better than the last chapter. Otaku i plan on watching that anime. but please stop saying i should dump jake ppl! i luv him we r soulmates nd r gonna b 2gether 4ever! plus we hav lots of sexy sex. anyway here's the story!

PART 2 OF REAPER GIRL:

as the rain continued to pour i slipped and slided through the mad as I ran to enter the school but then all of a sudden a huge bony claw hand slammed through a wall in the shcool i heard ppl screaming and dying "OHOHHOHOHOHOAHAH!" yelled Chizahu as he ripped apart a girl named tina (fuck you tina y does such a bitch like u have 2 date a cool guy like danny?) and ate her! he also ate several theachers and decapitated many studends with his sythe like claws. he had an enormus potruding jaw and huge sharp fang like teeth it was horrible! he rampaged through the halwasys and scattered around like a bug. he had a huge tounge as well and he would eat students like a frog spewing there guts out when he was done chewing them up. he had a horrible deep voice that boomed thru the school and scared every1 but me i knew i had 2 fight him. "CHIZAJU!" I screamed! "get the fuck over here NOW you asshole!" he swung his hideous face and big toothy jaw to look at me "YOU WILL NOT DEFY ME!" he yelled and he charged toward me ! I pulled out my sword! i swung it at him! die! you! i said. i stabbed him bloodily and he spewed gore everywhere but he was not dead he all of a sudden grew large bony wings and flew away. "I AM NOT FINISHED YET BITCH!" he yelled at me as he flew of people were dead including students and teachers it was horrible! blood was evrywhere and school was ruined 2 death. i climbde out of the rubble and found Kaje and we kissed hottly "i am so happy ur alive" i said "i am so happy u r 2" he said and then we walked away sexily 2gther.

the next day what happened was all over the news "HORRIBLE NEWS FROM THE TOWN WHERE A SCHOOL WAS RAMAGED BY A HORRIBLE MONSTER MAN AND HE KILLED HUNDREDS! There will be no school for a while." said the reporter on tv and then another reporter came on and said "ther eis a young girl named Otsara who scared the evil man away and she is our only hope if you are out there otsara help us all!" i knew what i ahd 2 do then all of a sudden chizahu appeared on the TV and said "Attention viewers I am going to destroy the world after I defeat otsara you are either with me or against me; those who are with me may come to me and join my army. otsara is no chance against us all and WE WILL WIN" i was so horrified by the horribleness on tv then all of sudden Chizahu gave me a vision "do you see that it is what will happen my army will destroy the city and then we will kill you" "at midnight the end begins bitch" he said and then laughed evilly.

the next morning I did not know wat 2 do i heard sirens and chizahus army outside killing ppl it was horrible! but i knew i had 2 try and fight his army or else I would lose! I finally went outside and saw one of chizahus soldiers he looked hideous! he was decomposing but still alive and had a huge mark on his forehead the mark of Chizahu that looks like a 12 pointed pentragram with a plus sign in it. the evil man from chizahus army charged at me but i cut off his head! "whew that was a close one!" i said. I began to walk to the city and when I got to the city it was in flames and ashes were falling everywhere but then i heard marching and gigantic horrible army came marching at me from down one of the big city streets! They were all decomposing mutant people who had joined chizahu's army and they were going to try to kill me! i quickly ran for cover hiding on the middle floor of a parking garage. they didnt see me but i saw them marching down the street killing people as they walked by they were eating babies and killing people. I had to camp oiut there over night and i built a fire and ate food. i had gas that night and it reminded me of kaje (that was 4 u jake baby!) and then i fell asleep. then in the morning at 8 am chizahu visoned me and said "you can not hide from me! YOU SHALL DIE! ARMY, ATTACK! she's in the parking garage!" then I heard the army marching up the parking garage so I ran to the very top level! They eventually went to the top to and we began to fight!

i stabbed one with my sword and blood was everywhere then more came at me and i stabbed my sword up through his jaw and i kept stabbing them all as they came toward me and eventually the whole army was there I did not know what to do. but then I began to glow a bright firey red and a form formed around me and the form was kind of see through and looked like a dragon mixed with a bird and whenever i moved my arms and legs the creature form moved to and i fought all the soldiers and they all were killed but then a hideous man came from behind me and said "I am shotimasu! secret and loyal servent to chizahu! you shall not win!" he then had a similar form as me but it was purple and our forms began 2 fight we struggled hard but eventually my form formed a huge sword like the one I have and it stabbed through his form stabbing shotimasu inside and then I pulled up the form and corpse inside and pointed it at the sun then threw it from being impaled on my sword and then I ran to the riling of the parking garage and looked down as the form and his body inside fell and fell and fell until it hit a car parked on the street and then the form dissentigrated from around his body and all that was left was his mangled body which layed over the roof of the car. glass from the car went everywhere and the car alarm went off. the car blew up and his corpse flew from the roof and then fell back onto the flaming car and began to burn to a crisp. then I blacked out.

when I woke up I was still on top of the parking garage but I then got a vision from Ichigo. "Ichigo!" yelled i "your dead!" "yes i am" he said" "i am calling to you from tha dead listen 2 me the form you took is you're ultamite power and is the form you must take to defeat CHizahu ok? now i must go" "NO! Don't leave me! I love you ichigo!" "i love you too you are the love of my life and my only love but I am afraid that i have to go" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled at the sky as the vision vanished. "WHY must you have been taken away from ME! O love you ! your the ONLY true love for me! (except for kaje)" i weeped and weped and cried and cried my eyes hurt. i was so sad that he was dead i need him i need a man to protect me. but he was dead and i still had kaje so i walked from the parking garage down to the street the car had stopped flaming all that was left was blackend skelaton. "haha looser" i said at his bones. then I walked but then i felt as thiugh i had been shocked by electricity and fell down screaming in agony "STOP STOP!" "NO!" ye;led chizahu "ypu may have defeated my entire army and even shotimasu BUT YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!" "TOMORROW WE WILL FIGHT AT THE SUMMIT OF MOUNT ISHISAWA, THE DESERT MOUNT!" "FINE! I WILL WIN THO!" i said "WELL SEE ABOUT THAT, CUNT!" he said. I began to walk home so I could prepare 4 the final bitlle!

ok guys end of chapter 2! hope you all are liking this i worked real hard on it! i dont kno when part 3 will be up but hoepfully soon.


End file.
